Wasiat Cinta
by Furikaze Aizawa
Summary: Ul, guru private Gray Fullbuster yang paling ia cintai meninggal karena terkena serangan jantung. Ul meninggalkan sebuah wasiat kepada Gray yaitu... Warn: Cerita agak melenceng dari topik aslinya, OOC, typo(s), AU, crack. Hint GrayTear with other pairings.


**Wasiat Cinta ****(C)** Furikaze Aizawa

Fairy Tail beserta tokoh-tokohnya dimiliki oleh Hiro Mashima-senpai, saya hanya meminjam beberapa tokohnya untuk membuat cerita karangan saya sendiri :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Wasiat Ul

Hari itu adalah hari yang biasa bagi seorang Gray Fullbuster yang baru pulang sekolah dari sekolahnya yakni SDN 1 Magnolia dan tentu saja, sekolah itu terdapat di kabupaten Magonilia, kecamatan Fairy Tail, dan kelurahan Ice Mage (emang ada?).

"Tadaima~" ucap Gray saat sudah sampai di depan rumah. Ia pun melepas sepatunya dan berjalan ke dalam rumah atau lebih tepatnya ruang keluarga. Di dalam, sudah ada 2 orang manusia (gak efektif ._.) sedang belajar.

"Okaeri, Gray," kata perempuan dewasa berambut hitam pendek itu sembari mengambil buku berwarna hijau dari lemari buku Gray. Gray dengan malasnya menaruh tasnya di atas sofa dan duduk di sebelah laki-laki seumuran Gray berambut putih.

"Gray, aku telah memeriksa hasil kerjamu semalam. Kau betul 8 dan salah 2. Lumayan untuk seorang Gray Fullbuster," ujar wanita itu setengah meledek. Gray hanya memasang wajah cuek dan memanyunkan bibirnya sepanjang 2 cm yang diukur laki-laki berambut putih itu menggunakan penggaris yang sedang ia pakai untuk menggambar kubus. Wanita hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah murid yang paling ia sayangi itu.

Dan itulah kebiasaan Gray Fullbuster dan saudaranya, Lyon Bastia. Setiap pulang sekolah, mereka les private di rumah Gray dengan guru mereka yang bernama Ul. Sudah 1 tahun lebih mereka belajar dengannya.

Tapi, tidak sampai suatu hari...

Sepulang sekolah seperti biasa. Gray duduk dengan santai di halaman belakang rumah. Lyon dengan asiknya bermain layangan karena hari ini memang angin kencang. Sudah 1 jam menunggu tetapi Ul tak kunjung datang. Gray yang heran pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Lyon, kenapa Ul lama ya?" tanya Gray kepada saudara sepupunya itu. Lyon pun menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Mungkin, dia pergi belanja dulu," jawabnya santai. Memang benar, Ul sering berbelanja di pasar Magnolia terlebih dahulu sebelum mengajar Gray dan Lyon. Tapi, tidak pernah sampai setelat ini.

"Tapi ini sudah 1 jam 5 menit semenjak kita menunggu kedatangannya," ujar Gray sambil membaca _stopwatch _yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "Cukup! Aku akan pergi mencarinya di pasar!" Gray pun beranjak dari kursi santainya dan berjalan menuju pasar umum Magnolia.

"Cih. Ul kau menyusahkan sekali! Di mana kau sekarang heh?" gumam Gray sambil terus menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok Ul di tengah keramaian pasar.

"GRAY!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Gray pun menoleh ke sumber suara. "Apa Lyon?" tanya Gray dengan wajah kesal.

"Hosh hosh... Gray... Hosh hosh... Grayy... Be-berita buruk... Hosh... Guru Ul..." Gray memandang Lyon yang masih ngos-ngosan. Betapa terkejutnya Gray mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan oleh Lyon. "Ul kena serangan jantung."

Gray dan Lyon langsung berlari kebut-kebutan ke rumah sakit umum Magnolia. Sesampainya di sana, mereka berlomba-lomba mencari kamar Ul.

"SUS, DI MANA KAMAR UL?" tanya Gray lebih tepatnya teriak kepada suster yang berada di meja yang khusus untuk mendaftar menjenguk pasien. 'Tak peduli aku teriak sekencang apapun meskipun mengganggu orang lain, yang penting aku bisa menemui Ul!" batin Gray.

"Ul? Oh maksudmu wanita berambut pendek itu ya? dia di kamar nomor... 862, di lantai paling atas," ujar suster berambut pirang itu. 'Sialan! Lantai atas!' batin Gray. Ia pun segera menarik tangan Lyon, yang sedang bertanya kepada seorang dokter, dan berlari menuju lift.

Ctak Ctik

Bolak-balik Gray memencet tombol lift dengan tak sabaran, padahal sudah ditunjukan kalau lift itu rusak (-_-). Gray pun berlari ke tangga dan naik tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, begitu pula Lyon.

Sesampainya di lantai atas, Gray dan Lyon mencari tangan Ul.

"Ah! Ini dia! Kamar 862," ujar Gray, kemudian ia langsung mendobrak pintunya. Lyon mengekor dari belakang. Di dalam, terlihat Ul sedang berbaring lemas sendirian.

"Ul! Kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Lyon yang mengambil langkah cepat untuk berdiri di sebelah ranjang Ul.

"L-Lyon... G-Gray... Uhuk! Kata dokter... Aku... Penyakitku sudah... Uhuk! Parah," ujar Ul terbatuk-batuk dan terbata-bata.

"Tapi masih bisa diselamatkan bukan?" tanya Gray tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa gurunya tercinta akan... meninggalkan Dunia karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

"G-Gray...? Mungkin ti... Uhuk! Tidak. Penyakitku sudah kuderita semenjak... Uhuk! Lahir...," ujar Ul terbatuk-batuk. Air mulai menetas dari kedua bola mata Gray dan Lyon.

"Tapi Ul! Tak mungkin kan kau meninggal!" Lyon yang tidak percaya pun berteriak kepada gurunya yang terbaring lemas. "Lyon..."

"Sudahlah Lyon, aku juga tak percaya kalau ini benar-benar akan terjadi tapi... aku yakin, Ul akan segera sembuh. Ul kan kuat," ujar Gray menenagkan Lyon.

"Hn. Kau benar."

Gray dan Lyon pun menunggu Ul sampai ia sembuh. (Murid yang perhatian...)

Tapi keesokan harinya...

Zzzzzzzzzzz... Gray dan Lyon masih tertidur pulas di sisi lain ranjang Ul. Ul yang sudah bangun tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut mereka, tapi tiba-tiba... DEG DEG! "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Penyakit Ul kambuh lagi.

"Ul! Ah? Ul! Bertahanlah! Lyon, Lyon bangun!" seru Gray sambil menepuk punggung Lyon. Radius detak jantung Ul melemah hingga lama-lama berubah menjadi garis lurus.

"Ul! Dokter! Suster!" Lyon pun berlari keluar untuk mencari dokter dan suster di rumah sakit itu.

"Ul! Ul! Bertahanlah Ul!" teriak Gray sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ul.

"Ul...!"

"G... Gray..." Lyon pun datang dengan seorang dokter dan dua orang suster masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Nona Ul!" teriak dokter itu. Ul hanya menatapnya lemas. "Dok..." panggil Ul dengan nada yang amat kecil. "Biarkanlah aku... berbicara dengan kedua muridku ini," ujar Ul dengan volume suara yang amat amat amaaattt kecil. Sang dokter pun mengangguk dan membiarkan Gray dan Lyon mendekati Ul.

"Gray, Lyon, aku tau kalian tidak akan mempercayainya, tapi... kelihatannya ini hari terakhir aku dapat melihat kalian," ujar Ul yang membuat mata Gray dan Lyon berkaca-kaca.

"Gray, aku punya wasiat untukmu. Nikahilah putriku saat kau berusia 20 tahun. Di hari ulang tahunku, temuilah dia di air terjun di kota Clover pada pagi hari sekitar pukul 10.00 AM. Untuk Lyon, aku ingin kau meneruskan pekerjaanku sebagai guru private kelak dan ajarkan semua yang kuajarkan kepadamu dan Gray dulu," ujar Ul. Gray dan Lyon mengangguk mengerti.

"Terima kasih... Gray, Lyon, dan... Ul... Tear..." Setelah mengatakan itu, Ul pun menutup matanya. Radius detak jantungnya kini tergambar sebuah garis lurus. Gray dan Lyon memecah tangisannya. Dan begitulah wasiat yang ditinggalkan Ul kepada 2 murid kesayangannya.

'Tenanglah Ul... aku akan menikahi gadis itu, demi kau... meskipun aku tak mengenalnya, aku tetap akan menikahinya! Sesuai dengan keinginanmu!' batin Gray. Ia kemudian menatap Ultear yang tampak bahagia.

**-TBC-**

* * *

_Halo! Perkenalkan nama saya Furikaze Aizawa, saya Author baru di FFn terutama di Fandom Fairy Tail. So, yoroshiku~_

_Anoo... Ini sebenarnya bukan genre yang sedih-sedih tetapi agak menyenangkan sih, cuma awalannya saya pakai sedih saja :)_

_Maafkan saya kalau tak terlalu sedih, karena saya bukan tipe orang yang sanggup membuat cerita sedih. Menulis cerita di atas yang agak sad langsung membuatku kepingin nangis dan gak enak badan. Jadi, maafkan saya ya, senpai!_

_Sekian curcol dari saya :D_

**RnR?**


End file.
